


Lo único que importa

by Mist221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson es un idiota, Boda, Comentario homofobico, M/M, Mycroft al rescate, P.D.V de Mycroft, Post-Reichenbach, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes es definitivamente un gran hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consuelo

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen del capitulo: Después de la muerte de su hermano, Mycroft decide hacerle una visita a la señora Hudson.

Su coche se paro frente al 221b de Baker Street, bajo lentamente del coche y antes de llamar a la puerta contemplo la fachada de la casa que tantas veces había visitado y espiado.

En cierta manera se veía más triste, sin vida. Como si supiera que algo importante le faltaba.

Mycroft respiro profundamente centrándose en su cometido, pues le había prometido a su hermano que lo haría.

Su hermano, quien aparentemente estaba muerto para el mundo, le había hecho prometer que cuidaría de los suyos. Y Mycroft había aceptado sin rechistar.

Finalmente llamo y en apenas unos segundos la señora Hudson abrió la puerta sin la misma energía que antes irradiaba.

―Oh querido ―le saludo nada más verlo, su expresión era la misma que puso la última vez que se vieron, en el funeral; compasión y dolor compartido ― pasa, pasa…

Mycroft asintió y dándole una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo a la mujer paso dentro.

―John, no está ―murmuro la señora Hudson algo nerviosa ― a decir verdad no viene nunca…

―Lo sé ―exclamo Mycroft ―he venido a verla a usted.

―Querido no tenías que haberte molestado ― exclamo mientras se dirigía a su propia casa.

Mycroft le siguió sin echar ni siquiera a una mirada al 221b, porque aunque sabía que su hermano estaba vivo, ese piso parecía su verdadera tumba.

―No es ninguna molestia ―le respondió Mycroft pasando a la sala, la señora Hudson le indico que tomara asiento en el sofá y murmuro algo de té ― Él habría querido que viniera.

Mycroft se acomodo en el sofá oyendo los pasos apresurados y nerviosos de la mujer, muy pocas eran las veces que habían estado solos, nunca su presencia la había puesto nerviosa, es más siempre le trataba con una fiereza y amabilidad digna de su madre.

La señora Hudson regreso con una bandeja y dos tazas de té, las coloco en la mesilla y le sirvió el té sin vacilar y sin murmurar una palabra.

―Siento importunarla ―empezó Mycroft tomando su taza con las manos ― sé que mi visita no hace nada más que abrir una herida muy reciente.

La señora Hudson suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su té mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Tonterías, Sherlock Holmes merece ser recordado ―exclamo serenándose ― y tu presencia me ayuda a ello. Era un desastre, siempre haciendo ruidos y gritando, sus experimento destrozaban mi cocina, y oh la pared, que paredes me dejaba. ―exclamo con nostalgia pero con energía ― Pero era…

―Él también la quería ―le interrumpió Mycroft inclinándose en el sofá para alcanzar una de sus manos.

La señora Hudson le devolvió el apretón de manos y ahogando un sollozo sonrió. Mycroft también lo hizo sabiendo que era una sonrisa verdadera, quizás la primera en una semana.


	2. Perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente el nombre de Sherlock ha sido limpiado. Mycroft tendrá unas palabras con la sargento Donovan al respecto.

Tres meses habían tardado en limpiar el nombre de su hermano, tres meses de papeleo de investigación y demostración, y finalmente el mundo por fin sabía que su hermano no era un fraude.

Y aunque no era motivo de celebración, al menos para los demás, había quedado con Greg para hacerle honor a su hermano.

Cuando llego a Scotland Yard este le recibió apenas con gente, era tarde y la mayoría que quedaba estaba haciendo alguna clase de papeleo. Él lo agradeció y sin interrupción de dirigió hasta el despacho de Greg.

―Lestrade no está ―exclamo una voz detrás de él ―salió apenas unos diez minutos por un asunto urgente, me dijo que te dijera que no tardaría mucho.

―Sally Donovan, ¿me equivoco? ―pregunto Mycroft dándose la vuelta y enfrentándose a la mujer.

―No no se equivoca ―le respondió ella aceptando su mano y estrechándosela.

―Mycroft Holmes ―se presento Mycroft con una falsa sonrisa.

Donovan asintió en reconocimiento y se cruzo de brazos, en señal de defensa.

―Lestrade no tardara en regresar ―dijo sin apartar la mirada.

―Oh estoy seguro ―exclamo Mycroft con una sonrisa ― solo es un mero papeleo que tiene que llegar a manos de un superior para que pare un mero desastre. No creo que le cueste mucho ir y volver.

― ¿Cómo…? ―empezó Donovan mirándolo con los ojos abierto.

―No soy hermano de Sherlock por nada ―dijo Mycroft con sarcasmo.

Donovan se mordió los labios y aparto la mirada de Mycroft.

―Supongo que ha leído la prensa ―comento Mycroft, Donovan subió la cabeza y le miro de forma desafiante ―No veo que tenga muchos remordimientos de conciencia.

―Yo no lo coloque en esa azotea, y menos le empuje ―exclamo ella con resentimiento ― No fue culpa mía. ―exclamo como si conociera la frase a la perfección.

Mycroft la miro y una primera sonrisa verdadera apareció en sus labios, la frase parecía familiar en sus labios y ese tono, oh, a Sherlock le encantaría saber que Sally Donovan se sentía culpable.

―Y no fue su culpa ―le aseguro con una sonrisa genuina.

Donovan le miro con sorpresa.

―El único culpable fue Moriarty, nosotros solo somos menos idiotas a los que engañaron de la manera más estúpida ― dijo Mycroft ― Mi hermano querría que supiera que esta perdonada.

Donovan le miro con incredibilidad y antes de que pudiera responderle, Greg apareció por el pasillo.

―Mycroft, siento haberte hecho esperar ― exclamo Greg con la voz entrecortada del cansancio, ambos se giraron hacia él.

―No pasa nada, así he tenido unas palabras con la sargento.

―Bien, bien ―murmuro algo confundido ― voy a mi despacho a coger mis cosas y vuelvo en un segundo.

Mycroft asintió y Greg entro en su despacho. Cuando volvió la vista hacia la sargento, esta le miraba con curiosidad.

― ¿Por qué iba a querer que supiera que estoy perdonada? ―pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

Mycroft sonrió.

―Estoy seguro que sabría que eso te molestaría más que nada.

Donovan le miro una última vez con sorpresa y algo parecido a una pequeña nostalgia. Greg salió en ese momento de su despacho y despidiéndose de la sargento ambos salieron de Scotland Yard del brazo.

Había sido divertido, y en cuanto pudiera ponerse en contacto con Sherlock se lo contaría, seguro que eso le animaba.


	3. Satisfacción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock ha vuelto de entre los muertos y John Watson no se pensara dos veces en romper la calma de Mycroft después de un duro día.

Mycroft suspiro cansado mientras entraba en el club Diógenes para un merecido descanso y tranquilidad.

Había sido un día atareado, muy estresante. Y es que el regreso de su hermano pequeño al mundo de los vivos no había sido fácil. Aunque para Sherlock sí que lo había sido, él simplemente se había presentado en el 221b buscando a John y ambos había ido a por el último hombre de Moriarty. Pero claro, él era el que se había que tenido que arreglar con el papeleo, que no era poco, para resucitar legalmente a Sherlock, y para colmo había que tenido que lidiar con un sinfín de periodistas.

Podría haberse ido a casa, pero sabía que en el club era menos probable que le interrumpieran en su descanso. Por lo que entro en su despacho privado y se relajo en uno de sus sillones.

Estuvo leyendo durante más de una hora, el tiempo paso rápidamente y su mente pudo escapar de los problemas. Hasta que unos pasos apresurados detrás de la puerta le llamaron la atención interrumpiendo su lectura.

Mycroft subió la cabeza de su libro para ver entrar en su despacho a John Watson hecho una furia. Estaba hecho una pena, cubierto de barro y sangre seca, con unos ojos rojos que inspiraban y aterrorizaban, pero eso sí, sin su maldita cojera.

Y aunque le irrito no le sorprendió, sabía que tarde o temprano el doctor le haría una visita, pero esperaba que respetara al menos un día.

―Doctor Wats…

No pudo acabar la frase, por que tan pronto como John llegaba hasta él un puñetazo se estampo contra su mejilla derecha.

Mycroft gimió y se protegió la mejilla con las manos agradeciendo que por lo menos no se hubiera caído del sillón. John estiro su mano dolorida del fuerte golpe pero con expresión satisfecha.

― ¡Tres años Mycroft! ¡Tres años! ―Exclamo con furia ― ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos visto desde entonces? ―Pregunto sin esperar respuesta ― ¿Ni siquiera se te paso por la cabeza contármelo?

―No era decisión mía ― respondió Mycroft enderezándose.

―No no lo era, pero podrías habérmelo contado al verme tan hecho mierda ―dijo calmándose un poco.

― ¿Se ha quedado a gusto? ―le pregunto con ironía acariciándose la zona del puñetazo, y aunque había sido fuerte y certero no había sangre, pero seguramente tendría un precioso moratón al día siguiente.

―No puedes imaginar cuanto ―exclamo con sarcasmo.

―Espero que mi furia no esté tan solo dirigida a mí, entiéndame doctor, nunca me gustaron los favoritismos.

―Te puedo asegurar que no ― respondió Sherlock entrando al despacho.

Mycroft y John se volvieron hacia él. Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco pero agradeció su aparición. Se veía igual que John, hecho una pena.

―Tres años, Sherlock ―dijo John automáticamente.

Sherlock asintió pero no dudo en acercarse a John hasta alcanzar la mano con la que había efectuado su golpe, el doctor se dejo hacer mientras Sherlock la observaba. Y para su sorpresa, Sherlock se llevo la boca a la mano para depositar una serie de besos alrededor de sus nudillos.

Mycroft les observo en silencio, los dos parecían inmunes al resto de la habitación como si solo existieran ellos y el mundo exterior esperara por ellos.

Tras unos minutos ambos salieron de ese pequeño mundo que habían formado en torno a ellos y le miraron. John no parecía muy afligido por lo que acaba de hacerle, es más aun conservaba ese brillo de satisfacción en su mirada.

―Adiós hermano ―se despidió Sherlock dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del doctor que aun le seguía mirando. Finalmente John asintió con la cabeza y se marcho tan pronto como había venido.

Mycroft dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a tocar la mejilla. Definitivamente había sido un duro día, y las expectativas no eran tan agradables. Aun tenía que hacerle frente a Gregory.

Solo esperaba que no reaccionara igual que el doctor.


	4. Ofensa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft va a darle una sorpresa a Greg y aparece en plana escena del crimen. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a alguien gritando e insultando a su hermano.

Mycroft llego con su coche a la escena del crimen, quería darle una sorpresa a Greg y así a su vez ver a su hermano.

Cuando llego a donde ellos estaban, obviamente todos le dejaron pasar, nadie se percato de su presencia. Su hermano, con John al lado, estaba gritándole un par de cosas al forense. Greg les miraba con aburrimiento desde fuera del plano. Y John, bueno John estaba alerta como siempre para parar si hiciera falta a su actual pareja.

Mycroft se acerco queriendo interrumpir y que por fin se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Pero justo cuando iba a carraspear con la garganta para llamar la atención el forense, que se llamaba Anderson si no recordaba mal, empezó a gritarle a Sherlock.

― ¡Es mi trabajo! ¡Mi escena del crimen! No tienes derecho a ensuciarla ―exclamo con furia, Sherlock le miro con aburrimiento y con ironía ― ¡Te crees mejor que todos y solo eres un bicho raro!

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

―Anderson, querido, haz el favor de dejar de repetirte, pareces un disco rayado ―respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa falsa.

― ¡Estoy harto de ti! ―Grito con furia Anderson ― ¡Maricon de mierda!

Ese último grito dejo a todos callados, Sherlock entrecerró los ojos e instantáneamente coloco su brazo frente a John para impedir que este se lanzara contra el forense.

Pero a Mycroft nadie le podía detener y sin pensarlo dos veces, y para sorpresa de todos, llego hasta Anderson y cogiéndole de la bata que llevaba lo giro para quedar frente a él le propino un fuerte puñetazo.

El forense calo al suelo con un quejido, se tapo la nariz con las manos tratando de detener la hemorragia que Mycroft le había ocasionado.

Todos le miraban con sorpresa pero Mycroft no les prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando con furia al hombre en el suelo.

― ¿Quién demonios eres? ―pregunto con un quejido desde el suelo.

―Le pediría que dejara de hacer ciertos comentarios, no creo que fuera bueno para su persona ―dijo Mycroft con asco.

― ¿Me está amenazando? ―pregunto incrédulo.

―Saca tus propias conclusiones ―le escupió Mycroft.

Anderson se levanto como pudo y les dio a todos una mirada, Mycroft también lo hizo y se sorprendió de encontrar a su lado a Greg, quien no apartaba su furiosa mirada de Anderson.

Sherlock le miraba con sorpresa y entendimiento, su brazo aun sujetaba a John que no había quitado su cara modo soldado.

―Lestrade, este hombre me está amenazando, supongo que sabrá tomar medidas. ―dijo el forense tras sus manos.

―Y lo haré ―dijo Greg con fuerza ― Anderson estas suspendido de empleo y sueldo indefinidamente, ahora ¡largo de mi vista!

―Pero jefe, este hombre…

―Este hombre es mi pareja ―exclamo Greg interrumpiéndole.

Anderson se quedo blanco como el papel, Mycroft sonrió con satisfacción sin dejar de estar molesto. Al parecer el forense había metido mucho la pata al insultar a su hermano utilizando la homofobia delante de su superior, también con un hombre como pareja.

―Mycroft Holmes ―se presento por fin con sarcasmo ― y ahora le agradecería que hiciera lo que su superior le ha mandado, y como vuelva a molestar a mi hermano tú y yo nos volveremos a ver.


	5. La chica que contaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de la boda de su hermano, Mycroft encuentra a Molly y tiene unas palabras con ella.

Habían necesitado mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo para algo tan obvio, pero finalmente su hermano, Sherlock Holmes se casaba con su querido doctor, John Watson.

Era un día soleado, de los más escasos que había en Londres, el sol brillaba y el frio era mínimo. Era un tiempo perfecto para una boda.

Aun quedaban más de una hora hasta que la ceremonia se pusiera en marcha, pero Mycroft ya había llegado al lugar que su madre había elegido para la boda.

Si todo salía bien su hermano llegaría en diez minutos para empezar a prepararse.

Empleados contratados por su madre, quien había organizado prácticamente toda la boda, pasaban de un lado a otro poniendo todo en orden. Mycroft suspiro de puro aburrimiento y fue cuando alguien llamo su atención.

La mujer, Molly Hooper, estaba sentada en el banco de afuera con expresión serena y paciente. Mycroft la miro con curiosidad, y recordó que nunca le había dado las gracias por lo que había hecho por su hermano, no en persona, así que Mycroft se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

―Señorita Hooper ―le saludo sentándose a su lado, ella se sobresalto ― ¿no es muy pronto para que este aquí?

― ¡Señor Holmes! ―Le saludo en reconocimiento ― Sherlock me pidió que viniera antes.

Mycroft asintió con entendimiento.

―Su relación con mi hermano parece haber avanzado ―comento Mycroft relajándose contra el banco, Molly se sonrojo y bajo la mirada ―Creo que nunca le he dado las gracias correctamente por ayudarle con Moriarty.

―No es necesario ―dijo ella suavemente ― no fue nada.

―No se subestime, gracias usted mi hermano está vivo y a punto de casarse ―le contradijo Mycroft ― Por cierto, lo siento por ello.

― ¿Eh?... Oh no se preocupe ―exclamo sonrojada ― hace años que lo supere.

Mycroft sonrió y no comento nada más. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hombro con hombro disfrutando de la calma.

Unos diez minutos después Anthea apareció informándoles que Sherlock había llegado. Los dos se levantaron al mismo momento y de nuevo en silencio anduvieron hasta llegar hasta él.

― ¡Daos prisa! Queda una maldita hora ―exclamo enfurruñado nada más verlos ―tengo que vestirme, peinarme…

―Tranquilizarte ―continúo Molly con una sonrisa.

Sherlock la miro con irritación y con un suspiro dramático entro en la siguiente habitación. Molly empezó a reírse con voz cantarina bajo la curiosa mirada de Mycroft.

―No vuelva a subestimarse Molly, usted cuenta tanto o más como cualquiera ―le dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa antes de seguir a su hermano.

La joven Molly se sonrojo de nuevo antes tales palabras, y se mordió el labio tras una sonrisa.

_Ella contaba._


	6. Nervios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock no consigue tranquilizarse.

―Deberías tranquilizarte ―le comento Mycroft tratado de que Sherlock dejara de dar vueltas.

―Estoy muy tranquilo ―murmuro Sherlock.

Mycroft suspiro, su hermano, su brillante hermano, quien se había enfrentado a múltiples peligros y había pasado por miles de cosas estaba nervioso, tanto que temblaba, en la espera de su futuro marido.

Estaban frente al altar, la habitación, deliciosamente decorada y con grandes ventanales, parecía llenarse con más y más gente con cada minuto que pasaba.

Sherlock y John no habían querido a mucha gente, solo amigos cercanos, pero su madre era terca y al parecer más de una persona quería ser testigo de ese increíble acontecimiento.

―Está tardando.

―Quedan cinco minutos, Sherlock ―exclamo Mycroft con cansancio ― además ¿no es tradición que la novia tarde?

―John es un hombre, Mycroft, no una novia queriendo cumplir esa estúpida tradición ―dijo con veneno.

―Deja de retorcerte las manos ―le advirtió Mycroft.

Sherlock suspiro profundamente y separo sus manos. Mycroft le contemplo con diversión mientras que Sherlock trataba de tranquilizarse.

En ese momento Greg entro con rapidez a la habitación, Sherlock dejo escapar un suspiro tranquilizador, si Greg estaba, John también.

― ¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!? ―exclamo Sherlock.

―Había más trafico que el que esperábamos ―dijo con cansancio colocándose al lado de Mycroft ― y no llegamos tarde ―exclamo con indignación.

―Espero que no hayas olvidado los anillos ―comento Sherlock controlando su tono.

―Los tengo yo Sherlock ―dijo Mycroft acercándose a él.

Sherlock pareció confundido y le dio otra mirada analizadora hasta dar con un vuelto en el bolsillo de su elegante pantalón. Asintió con entendimiento y les dio la espalda fijando la mirada en la puerta donde John tendría que entrar.

Mycroft se coloco detrás de él y coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Este le recibió tenso, pero a medida que pasaron los segundo Sherlock aprecio relajarse más a su toque.

―Todo saldrá bien ―le murmuro.

― ¿No era el cariño una desventaja? ―le pregunto Sherlock en voz baja.

Mycroft suspiro reconociendo sus propias palabras, se volvió hasta Greg, quien les miraba con cariño, y volvió la vista al frente.

―Y lo es, pero también es el arma más peligrosa y poderosa de todas ―le respondió.

Sherlock asintió con una sonrisa indescifrable. Y en ese momento las puertas principales se abrieron, la orquesta de violines empezó a tocar y John Watson, del brazo de la señora Hudson, entro radiante a la habitación directo a su destino.

Y su hermano, frente a él, dejo de temblar introduciéndose de nuevo en ese mundo que él y el doctor habían creado a su alrededor.

Y eso fue lo único que importo durante unos minutos, la sonrisa radiante de su hermano reflejo de la de John, quien a pesar de todo había decidido pasar a ser uno con él.

* * *

**Fin**

_―de esta pequeña historia―_

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de Drabbles que fue para el reto "Extrañas Parejas", del foro I'm Sherlocked. (en ff.net)


End file.
